wartorn4fandomcom-20200214-history
Madness Magic
Madness Mana Each round, pick a character. Increase your Mana draw according to the following scale, based on the delusions that character is suffering: 1 sense of delusion: +1 Mana draw 2 senses of delusion: +3 Mana draw 3 senses of delusion: +6 Mana draw Weapon Attacks Three Monkeys '(''Mysticism, Ranged, Non-Physical) Cost: 2 TP, X Mana Damage: 1 Range: X Effect: On two successes, the target begins to experience hallucinations in the sense of your choice for the next 10 minutes. This stacks up to three times (this represents the levels of delusion referred to in the Mana ability), and for each stack the target reduces your choice of his Notice, Will, or Charisma by 1 (each may only apply once). Note: Three Monkeys induces delusions that do not mechanically hamper a character's combat efficacy. However, a delusional person isn't necessarily the most focused combatant. Whenever a character suffering from Three Monkeys' hallucinations takes a combat action, if taking the action would reasonably require them to act as if the delusion weren't affecting them, the action costs an additional TP for each sense being affected. 'Do No Wrong '(Mysticism, Ranged, Non-Physical) Cost: 5 TP, 2X Mana Damage: N/A Range: 10 Effect: This attack has no roll. Instead, roll Mysticism against the target's Will. If you win, verbally issue a command to the target. For NPC's, compare X to the target's remaining TP. If X is less, the target loses X TP. If X is greater, then the target must, to the best of his ability obey the command on his next turn. For PC's, regardless of the value of X, they always retain the choice to pay X TP (over a number of rounds if necessary) rather than obey the command. 'Aberrant Terror '(Mysticism, Melee) Cost: 4 TP, X Mana Damage: N/A Range: 10 Effect: Create a creature from nightmare in an adjacent space that only the target of this attack can perceive. Likewise, the creature may only attack the target. All of this creature's modifiers and derived stats are equal to X, though it does not have HP and cannot be harmed through any normal means. Additionally, rather than having an initiative of X, it simply shares a turn with the caster. The creature has a 3 TP, X damage attack that ignores defense from armor and shields. Each turn (2 TP and an action to repeat), the target may roll a Will attack against the creature that does 1 damage per success (the creature has no Defense Dice). Reduce the creature's X by the amount of damage it takes this way. Additionally, at the beginning of each round, the caster may spend any amount of mana to raise the creature's "X" by that amount, to a maximum of the original X. Spells '''Audient Void: '''Whenever you cast Three Monkeys, you may cast it again on a different target without paying TP. '''Whispers: Whenever you would speak to one or more targets suffering delusions, you may pay 1 Mana. If you do, they will perceive you as speaking in their delusion in whatever way you choose (ie, you could appear as one of their friends or as a mysterious voice that is always behind them). Increase Charisma rolls made this way by 4. Phantom Pain: Whenever you damage a target, you may pay X Mana to roll Mysticism against the target's Will. If you win, they suffer X additional damage. Walk Through Shadows: You may reduce your Mana draw by 2. If you do, as long as you have not made a non-Madness Magic action since the beginning of the round, you are imperceptible to everyone else. Whenever a character takes an action during which they would logically notice you, they may make a Notice check. On one success they see you. However, you may negate successes on their roll by spending Magical Defense Dice (just like you would negate successes on an attack). Additionally, characters who are aware of the Madness Mage's presence may spend 2 TP and an action to repeat this check. Hush: Whenever you attack with Madness Magic, you may pay 2 Mana. If you do, reduce the target's Mana pool to 0 and reduce their Knowledge to 0 for the rest of the round. Sudden Shivers: '''At the end of each of your turns, you may pay 1 Mana. If you do, until your next turn, you may cast Madness Magic as if you were Guarding. '''Fade From Memory: Whenever you would leave a character's presence, you may pay 3 Mana. If you do, roll Mysticism against their Will. If you win, that character forgets all about having been in your presence since you last met, including anything they learned about you. However, they do not forget things you have told them that don't concern yourself--they simply will not recall it was you who said them. 'Eldritch Fishing Fly: '''Whenever you touch an object (this object might be a character), you may pay any amount of Mana (must be a multiple of 4). If you do, the object becomes fascinating to anyone entering a 20-space radius of it. Characters fascinated by the object suffer a Notice penalty equal to one fourth of the Mana you spent (rounded up) to Noticing anything but the object. This effect may be broken for a single character by touching either the object or the Madness Mage, and it requires its cost be paid once every 10 ten minutes to sustain it. Miscellaneous Abilities '''Mad World: '''Instead of picking one character for your Mana ability, you gain Mana for ''all characters suffering delusions (e.g. two characters suffering from 1 sense of delusion grants you an additional 2 Mana draw). '''Body Snatch: '''While you are cloaked by Walk Through Shadows to at least one other character, you may touch any character to bring them into the cloak, gaining them the benefits of Walk Through Shadows against all characters that cannot see you. They will cease to be cloaked if they make any non-Madness Magic actions (movement is not an action). '''Hanging Delusion: '''You may cast Three Monkeys to place a delusion over a space instead of directly on a person. The first space affected is the one you are standing on, and each additional space must be contiguous with the rest. The spell will cost 1 Mana per space affected, and the cost must be paid again every ten minutes to sustain the delusion (this cost may only be paid if you are within a mile). The delusion must be structured such that it affects everyone in the space, regardless of context and instills in them some delusional belief. As with Three Monkeys, choose whether the delusion will reduce the affected targets' Notice, Charisma, or Will, though this version of the spell does no damage. Note also that the Madness Mage is not affected by his own magic, though he gains Mana for these delusions on other characters as normal.Category:Magic Schools